A Long Road For Love
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: What if you spent a day at a Amusement park with a total stranger. What happens if the stranger is a really hot guy in a famous band and you are just a loser? What happens when he shows up at your door asking you to be his girlfriend? /Collab story.
1. Chapter 1

**We obviously don't own Camp rock or any of the characters or settings… However. We do own the characters you don't recognize from the movie.**

**Oh! And some of(if not all) this will be written in Mitchie's point of view. (:**

**

* * *

**

Bye Si!" I said as I stepped out of her car and onto the sidewalk in front of my house. "I'll see you in a couple weeks!" She called as I closed the door. I was going away for a family trip for the next week then Sierra was going away for two weeks with her family on a trip to Italy. Even thought she really wanted to go to China. "Mom I'm home!" I yelled as I got into the door.

"Hi sweetie." Mom called from the kitchen. I swear the woman would live out of her kitchen if she had a bed and bathroom in there. "What are you making?" I asked curiously. "I've got one more job before we leave for our trip and your brother requested I make some snacks for the ride." Mom said rolling her eyes but smiling. "Oh okay. I'm going to finish packing before Daddy and Jay get home." I said as I ran up stairs to my room. We lived in a large house my grandma had owned since my dad was a teenager. My parents moved into the house after my grandma died. I never knew her she died like two weeks before I was born.

I smiled as I pulled out a purple top and folded it to fit into the suitcase I had dragged up the stairs. For the first time in a while I was finally able to go hang out at an amusement park without a parent following me everywhere. Yes believe it or not I was never exactly allowed to roam amusement parks freely until recently when my cousin pointed out that I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Oh gosh I wanted so badly to shoot her that day. See she is a couple years older than me and had been privileged enough to be allowed roam parks and do other things at a young age.

I grabbed a skirt. One I didn't think I'd ever wear. I'm not really a skirt or even dress wearing kind of person. I mean yes every one and while I'll wear a skirt but those are like pencil skirts. But this was a hammy down mini skirt think my said cousin gave to me when she didn't want it anymore. I would be dead if I just wore it as a skirt. So I also grabbed some leggings I knew I had stuffed in the bottom of my dresser draw.

Which reminds me where is Jay? He's always home like ten minutes after me. Its been at least twenty. Did dad pick him up instead of him riding the bus?

See Jay is my little brother. He's thirteen and has this weird protectiveness to him when it comes to me. He's actually attempted to beat the crap out of one guy who called me a loser once. It was a rather sad sight. I sighed as the silence got to loud. I shuffled over to my laptop and started to play some of Connect three music. I couldn't help it. They have catchy music. As I continued to pack I kept my ear out for my brother. He was bound to show up sometime… And most likely annoy me till I kick him out of my room.

* * *

**First chapter is short and crappy. We know. But its all we got right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shane's Point of View**  


* * *

  
I smiled, putting the final shirt into my suitcase. It was Nate's turn to pick the location. I groaned quietly in annoyance when I went downstairs. "Please give me one hint?" Jason asked for the umpteenth time. Nate shook his head, smirk playing on his lips.

"For the last time, I will not tell you where we are going. It's a surprise." Nate said for a final time. I smirked slightly as I noticed how annoyed Nate was getting. He deserved it though. Even though I didn't act like I cared where we were going, curiosity was killing me on the inside.

"Shane," Jason whined as he noticed my arrival, "Make him tell me where we are going. You know how much I hate surprises." It was true. Jason hated not knowing. Once when we through him a surprise party, he throw a major fit because he didn't know.

"Nate, will you please just tell him where we are going. You do realize that I will hurt you if I have to hear that for the entire trip." Nate turned to me with a somewhat scared but amused expression.

"No," he said firmly. "You kept the trip to Hawaii a secret, so why do I have to tell where we are going this year?" I had to admit that he had a point. Last year was my turn to choose. Jason whined at first that was until I took his book of birds.

"Jason," I told him to come forward using my fingers, "Do we have to have a repeat of last year." He looked at me completely confused. "In other words, do you want to keep your book of birds or not?" His face paled at the mention of the book. He nodded his head up and down. "Then don't complain." I told him.

"Thanks man." Nate came up behind me, patting my back. I turned and glared at him. I stalked away leaving Nate confused. I went back upstairs to retrieve my ipod and a book. Yeah, I know, Shane Grey reads! Truth be told, I love to read. I grabbed my coat, flinging it over my arm and switching the lights off.

"Awe, does Shane have to take a book?" I heard Jason tease. I mean really, a guy obsessed with birds teases a guy that reads? I turned to him and glared. "Gee, I'm sorry." He held his hands up in front of his chest, backing away slightly. I ignored him as I finished placing my book in the front pocket of my suitcase.

"Are you guys still packing?" I smiled as I heard Caitlyn's voice. "Man, I am a girl and it took me less time to pack." I laughed at her reasoning for her taking little time to pack.

"Caitlyn, you are hardly considered a girl." She faked gasp and she punched me in the arm. "Ouch!" I shouted, rubbing the spot where she hit me. It was true though. Caitlyn was often looked at one of the guys. She was usually clad in skinny jeans and a matching tee shirt. I don't think I have ever seen her in what you would consider 'girly' clothes. Of course, that didn't stop Nate from having a crush on her. It was painfully obvious, but neither knew.

"Nate, your girlfriend is here." I shouted. Nate came in red cheeked.

"She is not my girlfriend." He grumbled. I just smirked and went back to stuffing.

"Nate, are you guys almost ready?" I heard Caitlyn ask. "Do they know yet?" My eyes widened in disbelief. He told her where we were going but he wouldn't tell us? Well if he wanted to play it that way, he had a rude awakening coming.

"Yeah," he answered. "Guys, let's go." He shouted. I sighed knowing this ride would be torture. Nate thought that taking a road trip would be better because he didn't want anyone to know where we were going.

After we packed everything in the car, we jammed ourselves into the car. I knew this rod trip would be the longest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okayokay! I'ma point one thing out. I'm sure you've noticed the two totally different writing styles… Right? Well yeah… I'm sorry if we confuse you… Its just I don't really like writing in that style. Anyways. We obliviously don't own Camp Rock or any of its Characters or anything else that you recognize from Jonas brother/Demi. However we do own the characters you don't recognize from the movie.**

** By the way this is Mitchie's point of view.**

* * *

Oh Crap… Oh crap… Not good. Why me? Seriously why me? "Sweetie your aunt called before we left the house she asked if Diego could go with us on our trip. I told her its no problem and that we'd pick him up in the next forty-five minutes. It was already cramped back here cause Jay decided to take more than he needed. We were only going for a week and he had a portable dvd player, a gaming system, four or five games, ten books(all on really lame guy stuff) oh and did I mention we had a not so up to date car? Seriously it was an old two thousand and three TrailBlazer… We were lucky my dad takes care of the thing like its his baby…  
Diego was my even more over protective cousin… He lived in Farmville, Virginia. No joke. Anyways Diego is two years older than me and he's got this thing for keeping guys away. But trust me I love hanging around him but I'm sixteen and I'm a girl… So by default I kinda want a boyfriend…  
"Iego is coming!" Jay said snapping his head up from his book. "Yes sweetie." Mom said smiling back at us as she turned back around. "Great." I muttered as I looked through my bag for my headphones. I wasn't going to listen to Jay talk about Diego till we got there. Then I was most definitely not listening to Diego talk about his girlfriend of the month…

Jay poked me a couple times after I put my headphones in. He kept telling me to turn down my iPod. But I seriously didn't wanna listen anymore. I love the boys but they seriously need to stop being so protective of me. I don't go around scaring girls off. I sighed before I turned on Connect Three's When you look me in the eyes… Gosh I loved that song…  
"Mitchie!" Someone yelled as they pulled my headphones off my head. "HEY!" I shouted back upset. "Yeash Say hello then I'll let you get back to your little obsession with that Connect five band or whatever." Diego said rolling his eyes as Jay scooted into the middle. "Hey Diego." I said rolling my eyes and holding my hand out for my headphones back.  
He handed them back and I smiled. "Thank you. By the way its not a obsession and its Connect Three." I said putting the headphones back on and back into the headphone jack of my iPod. Diego rolled his eyes as I leaned onto the window and watched the scenery change.

Two hours later someone was tugging at my headphones again. "What?" I snapped as I paused the song. "Nothing… we are getting dinner…" Jay said shrugging. "Sorry for snapping and alright. Where are we going?" I asked after I pulled the headphones down around my neck. Yeah I still used those old kinda that go over your ear not in them… "Wendys." My mother said smiling back. "Sweet." I said grinning it was my all time favorite fast food place to eat. "What do you guys want?" Mom asked after Dad located a Wendys. "Burger!" Jay and Diego both said at the same time. I giggled quietly before asking for their Chicken sandwich and a sweet tea. I knew it was rather late to get coffee… Besides I had two cups this morning…  
"Alright." Dad said as he pulled up to the drive thru intercom box. I had put my headphones back on knowing that Jay would put my sandwich in my lap and at least be kind enough to put my drink in the cup holder… I nodded my head to the beat of the next song that came on. I smiled widely at it. I wanted to sing along but decided it wasn't the time or place to.  
As expected Jay dropped my sandwich into my lap and over top of my phone. I was talking to Sierra when I heard Diego was joining our vacation. "Thanks Jay-Jay." I said before opening the warm wrapper. "HEY! Its Jay." Jay muttered secretly smiling as I called him a childhood nickname. I only smirked before taking a bite of my food.  
It turned out I was the first one finished in the back seat which made no sense cause the two normally have already eaten their food and gone straight to begging me for some of mine. "Hey Mitch…" Diego said quietly after he finished his burger. "Don't have any so don't even ask." I said taking a sip of my drink. "Are you kidding?" Diego said looking at me like I was lying. "No I'm serious. I've finished eating so mooch off of someone else." I said turned the volume up and stared out the window.

* * *

**So whatcha think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shane's Point of View**

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jason whined for the fourteen time. We were only in Nebraska and I swear I was ready to kill him. I didn't understand why I had to be crammed in the back with him.

"Jason, we just stopped twelve miles ago. I think you can hold it." Nate said from the driver's seat. I could tell that it took everything Caitlyn had not to just jump back here with duct tape.

"But, I just had the Mountain Dew 2 liter that was back here." Jason said, holding the bottle up for everyone to see. Nate abruptly turned into the nearest gas station, clearly annoyed with Jason.

"Well, that is your fault. Next time, don't drink so much." Nate said as Jason quickly exited the car. Caitlyn started to laugh for what seemed like no reason. "What are you laughing at?" Nate asked her, suddenly self-conscious.

"Jason just fell." She managed to get out. We looked over to see Jason still on the floor and began to full out belly laughing.

About five minutes later, Jason came out with a relieved smile on his face. "Maybe next time you should wait and space out how much Mountain Dew you drink." Nate told him, after the door was shut.

Caitlyn's head whipped around to give Jason a glare. "My Mountain Dew?" She almost screamed. I swear I saw flames in her eyes. If there was one thing that everyone should know about her, it was to never touch her Mountain Dew. We are talking about a girl who thinks that if she doesn't have a Mountain Dew in the morning, she can't function for the entire day.

"It was yours?" Jason asked nervously. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as he began cowering towards the side of the car. She nodded, anger still written all over her face. "I-I'm sorry," Jason stuttered out.

"What do you mean, 'I'm sorry'. How does that help me when I have no Mountain Dew! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME?" Caitlyn screamed at him. I began to slide further away from Jason. I knew that if she started to swing, no one would be safe. Of course, we all knew that from experience. The last time, I was the one who drank her Mountain Dew. I shuddered at that memory. I nearly escaped death with only a black eye and busted lip.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you more?" Jason said in a child's voice. Caitlyn nodded like it was obvious what he was going to do.

"Nate, stop at the next store. Jason has to buy something." She smirked back at him.

"But we just stopped, can't you wait like another ten miles or so?" He questioned. I knew that he was about to get screamed at by the way Caitlyn pulled her head back.

"Nate, just do as she says." I said quickly so he would get the hint. She turned her head to look at me. She smiled and nodded to me before settling back down into her seat.

"Fine" He grumbled, turning on the turning signal. She smiled a mischievous smile towards him as he stopped and turned. I put in my head phones, praying that we would just get there already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay excuse our really slow updates… We are writing when we can and when we feel it's a good time to… I mean you've done it before right? Write a little then decide to stop or something and come back to it later?**

**Haha. I'm shutting up now and letting you read now. (:**

**Mitchie's Point of View.**

* * *

I could hear faint talking it must have been later then I thought cause we were just pulling up to some hotel… Were we here or were we just stopping for the night?

"Should you wake them or I?" I could hear my mom whispering. "You do it. Mitchie will flip out on me…" Dad mumbled back. Its true I freaked out one time cause my dad had shaken me awake once. I didn't know who it was and accidently slapped him across the face…

I didn't mean to…

He just scared me…

"Sweetie?" Mom gently shook me. I pretended to wake up. "Mom?" I mumbled acting confused. Well I was confused. She smiled at me before whispering that we did make it here tonight and we had stopped at a hotel. "Shh. I thought I'd wake you up first so you could get your stuff and to your room before the boys wake up and start getting to loud." Mom smiled again.

"Thanks mom" I mumbled as I unbuckled and slid out of my seat. The boys stirred a little but went back to sleep. "Sweetheart we're all on the third floor. So take the extremely important stuff." Mom said as she held out a card key. I grabbed the two backpacks I had brought. "They are both important." I mumbled before grabbing my laptop to.

My mother shook her head before kissing it and leading me to the door. "I'll let your father deal with the boys. I'll show you the room." She said opening the door. I nodded sleepily. "Whatever." I murmured as we slowly made our way to the elevator. I swear I would have fallen back asleep if the thing didn't ding to indicate it was on the first floor. Mom smiled again. What was she so happy for? Finally getting out of the car?

I shook the thoughts from my head as I followed her into the elevator. Again I'd fall asleep if the elevator didn't ding at the next floor or at the one we got off at. "We are actually down by the corner." Mom said as she grabbed one of my backpacks clearly thinking I'd fall down carrying everything over

She led me to a door and then held her hand out for the key. Which I gave her. It took her a couple tries before we actually got in. "You've got the room to yourself unless one of your cousins drives up here and wants to spend the day with us." Mom said before letting me go into the room to put my stuff down.

"Do I need to help you and daddy unload the suitcases?" I asked yawning. "No. but remember to knock on our door tomorrow morning to get it. We are the room across the hall from you and the boys are right next to us." Mom said before kissing my forehead. "Get some sleep babygirl."

I nodded before closing the door. I pulled a pair of pajamas I had stashed in my bag cause I figured we wouldn't get the suitcases out if we got here this late… I stretched before peeling off the jeans and sweater… I seriously was pretty much dead asleep on my feet as I pulled my shorts and tee shirt on. I don't even remember what came after I leaned back into the bed…

* * *

**Thoughts?  
**

**PS. Sorry for the long wait... Life was hectic...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shane's Point of View**

* * *

"Nate, are we almost there?" Jason whined again. I swear every other mile he was asking that same question.

"Actually, Jason, we are exactly 15 miles from the hotel." Caitlyn answered for Nate as he was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"Seriously?" Jason asked, gluing his face to the window. "What state are we in?" He asked cheerfully.

"Ohio," Caitlyn answered in a bored tone while she flipped through her magazine. "Sandusky, Ohio," she corrected herself.

"What's here that is so special?" I piped up, looking out the window. I tried to look for a sign or something that would tell us where we were going.

"Nowhere," Nate said before I even got my question out. I knew that he still wanted to keep it hidden from us but I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Can't you just tell us?" I asked annoyed. I wanted to know where we were going for once.

"No, now we are staying in the hotel tonight, but tomorrow we are actually going to the place." Nate said as he turned into a parking lot. I was relieved when I noticed that there wasn't any paparazzi around. So wherever we were, there was little to no paparazzi.

"Fine," I grumbled as he pulled into a parking spot. I looked up at the hotel and noticed that it had an elegant yet kid-friendly aroma. I looked that the, what seemed to be, fourteen floors. I chuckled when I remembered that the elevator would be marked fifteen floors as it would skip floor thirteen.

"Why do they skip the thirteenth floor?" I asked curiously.

"They think it's haunted or something," Caitlyn came up behind me. I twirled around to look at her. "I'm pretty sure thirteen is a) unlucky and b) no one wants to stay on an unlucky floor." Every time she mentioned unlucky, she brought her hands up to make air quotes. "They are just idiots if you ask me." She said. I laughed at her antics to buy time to come up with a smart retort.

"But they all have thirteen floors." I pointed out. "Not marking it doesn't make it just disappear." I said in a duh voice. She shrugged and glanced back at the hotel for a few moments.

"I don't know why they don't mark it." She said annoyed that I would continue something as stupid as that. "Do you think that if I owned a hotel, I would be hanging around you?" When she said you, her nose scrunched in disgusted. "I mean, Nate and Jason I could see, but honestly you?" She asked. "Oh, wait; here let me call the owner of this hotel." She said as she pulled her cellular phone out of her pocket. I noticed she dialed a number.

"Hello," She said through the phone. "I was wondering why you didn't mark the thirteenth floor." She asked while looking at me. I thought she actually did call the hotel until Nate came up behind her.

"Why, darling, we don't want any bad luck," Nate said in a high-pitched, girlie voice. They both simultaneously busted out in laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said before I turned and smirked at him. "It figures the two loves would come together to pull a prank. Jason and I will have to make sure you sleep in different rooms." Their faces turned blood red and they stopped any giggling. They both glared at me before they turned and walked back to the car.

"What room am I getting?" Jason asked. I swear he acted like a kid on Christmas sometimes.

"I don't care Jason. I thought we were all going to sleep in a suite," She said and turned to look at Nate for confirmation.

"Yeah, we are staying on the fourteenth floor master suite," Nate said as he looked at the registration form.

"Oh, Caitlyn, are you scared?" I taunted her.

"Why would I be scared?" She retorted.

"Cause we are technically staying on the thirteenth floor." I pointed out in a duh tone. She rolled her eyes and began to walk into the hotel. "What about your stuff?" I called out.

"Oh, you can grab it." She said before she disappeared into the entrance.

After we grabbed the luggage, Nate, Jason, and I walked into the hotel. The manager had promised us a paparazzi free stay. "So, why are we here?" I tried one more time. I mean, eventually he would get annoyed and tell me, right?

"Well, we are going to…" Yeah, I knew Jason wasn't going to like it much.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really suck. I know and I came off as a bitch in the last chapter I wrote(Chapter five). Please excuse my bitchiness I was just really pissed off and tired. :P anywayssss! Heres the chapter… That took forever to think up cause I got block.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door. "WAKE UPPPPPPPP!" Whoever was on the otherside of my door was shouting. I was up and out of the bed in a matter of seconds. It was Diego yelling. I opened the door and glared.

"Shut up." I said with a angry face. "You're going to get us thrown out if you don't be quiet." I added before looking at him with wonder. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"Breakfast ends in like ten minutes your mom sent me up…" Diego shrugged before leaving. "By the way you should really wear your sweater down… That top is to flimsy…" Diego called over his shoulder. So that's why he was standing in front of the door instead of on the side like he normally does.

I shrugged before closing the door. I really didn't want to eat but I knew Mom would force me to eat something later if I didn't now… So I grabbed my sweater like I was told to and my shoes and grabbed a card key before heading down stairs. I was still so tired. It was like three thirty this morning when we got in. I didn't even remember getting out of the car… No wait… Yes I do…

Either way I was still tired. I sighed as I finally reached the first floor. There was a nice looking lady at the front desk I cautiously walked over and asked her were breakfast was being served and if I still had time to grab something. She pointed me down a hall way and told me most likely the only thing left is some cereal and some older fruit. I thanked her and headed down the hall. I didn't care if there was older fruit… I wasn't going to eat any.

I finally got to the end of the hall way. What are these people thinking? You have to go on a adventure just to eat? I'm surprised I didn't pass people dying of hunger cause they couldn't make it to the hall way. I glanced back and realized I hadn't walked that far… Maybe I was really that hungry.

I stepped into the room. I saw my parents and my brother sitting at a table. There was two empty seats. One I assumed was mine and the other Diego's… I looked around confused on where he might be and spotted him talking to some girl who was getting something to drink. She looked uncomfortable and I could see some guy glaring at Diego.

I finally decided to put the girl out of misery and headed over to Diego. I could hear him asking her if she'd like to go out later. She was about to say No before I stepped in. She looked at me helpless. I figured she had turned him down politely several times. "Excuse me but could I get through? I'd like to get a glass of juice." I asked so I could get in between the girl and him. The girl smiled and stepped away. I grabbed a cup and listened to Diego groan as the girl went back to her table.

"This is why you always check and make sure whoever your gonna go after is alone stupid." I said smiling at him as I got a cupful of Apple Juice.

"You really suck. You know that?" Diego asked me as he followed me to the island with what was left of the food. "You did that on purpose." He said a minute later after spotting the girl sitting with the guy.

"No. It's common sense she was uncomfortable." Mitchie shrugged as she grabbed a small box of fruit loops before heading to my parents table. "Good morning." I said smiling at them.

"Morning." My family said back before going back to their own breakfasts.

"How did you sleep sweetie?" My mom asked when she put her fork down. I now really wanted one of her pancakes but I kept quiet.

"Good. I don't remember hitting the pillow. So I must have been asleep before I was even laying down…" I said grinning at her. She shook her head before putting her plate in front of me.

"Eat. You can't get way with the little box of cereal." She said giving me a look. I shrugged and took her fork and knife, which she kindly left on her plate and started at the pancake that was left. She smiled as she watched me eat the pancake mostly cause she knew I wasn't much of a breakfast eater.

"What are we doing today?" I asked in between mouthfuls of pancake. "The amusement park." Diego said before anyone else could answer. "Really?" I asked looking at my mom to be sure. She smiled and nodded.

"Sweet!" I said loudly. It wasn't that I wanted to go it just meant we weren't gonna spend all day in a hotel doing nothing… like we did last year…

"Sweetie. You still need to get dressed." Dad reminded me. "Right. But my suitcase is in your room." I said reminding him. "I'll go get it. I have the extra key to your room and the boys." Dad said getting up he kissed my mother's cheek and ruffled the Jay's hair before kissing my head. He purposely ignored Diego which rocked cause he pouted in his seat for the rest of the lunch. You'd think he was denied the chance to go to the amusement park instead of showed some affection.

"I'm done. " I said after a couple of minutes. I had finished the pancake and half of the box of cereal… I didn't really remember opening it… Mom must have…

"I'll go see if Daddy put my bag in my room." I said getting up. Mom nodded and let me leave. I could hear her telling the boys to finish up so she could go back upstairs. Then I heard Diego ask why I could leave on my own but he couldn't. I giggled as I bumped into someone who was in a hurry. "Sorry!" I called over my shoulder. I didn't hear a reply but I did hear their footsteps go quieter I assumed they didn't care.

"Rude much?" I muttered as I headed up the stairs. I didn't bother take the elevator cause It was slower than walking and it was only three flights of stairs not like fourteen flights…

* * *

**Thoughts? and once again sorry for sounding like a bitch. :x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shane's Point of View**

"Jason, come on, it can't be that bad." I tried to tell him for the thousandth time. He hated heights so going to an amusement park with nothing but roller coasters wasn't exactly his idea of a vacation.

"Sure, you say that now. But what happens if we get stuck at the top of the first hill and it suddenly goes off track and we die?" He came up with the most ridiculous story that I had ever heard. I rolled my eyes and looked at him with disbelief.

"Jason, let's be serious here," I sighed again as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I promise that you will be fine. You don't even have to ride anything if you don't want to." I decided to reason with him. I mean sure it would mean that I would probably be stuck by myself but hey, it was better than listening to him complaining.

"Seriously?" He asked, suddenly really excited. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. "Thanks," He said, giving me a hug.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to see if there is anything left at breakfast." I said before glancing at my watch. I groaned and noticed that I would have to run downstairs to breakfast if I wanted to get there in time.

I ran down the stairs thanking God that we were only on the third floor. I noticed that the man in front of me was also in a hurry and was apparently too busy to watch where he was going. I gasped as a reflex when I saw him run into a girl that was walking slowly up the stairs.

"Rude much?" I heard the girl mutter. I smirked slightly when I heard the attitude behind the words.

"Are you okay?" I decided to ask when she was in hearing distance. She looked up and shook her head before continuing up the stairs.

"I'm fine," She shouted when she reached the door reading third floor. "Have a nice breakfast," She muttered before opening the door and walking swiftly over the threshold. I looked one more time back in her direction before I continued down the stairs. I noticed that Nate and Caitlyn were already at breakfast.

"Thanks for leaving me alone with Jason," I said glaring at the back of Nate's head and Caitlyn. Caitlyn was laughing at Nate for something and he got on the defense.

"You were flirting back," Nate almost yelled. Caitlyn busted out in laughter. I couldn't believe how jealous Nate was being at the moment.

"Okay kids, can we just please go? Jason is freaking out and I really want to ride some roller coasters." I said and went over to the juice machine. I got some apple and walked with it back up to the room. I couldn't wait to actually do something today.


	9. Chapter 9

That guy was hot… The one who asked me if I was alright after that jerk ran into me in the hall way. He looked like Shane Gray… But It couldn't have been him... could it? I shrugged to myself as I reached the third floor. "Have a nice breakfast." I muttered before opening and going though the threshold. The door slammed behind me startling me actually I didn't realize it was that loud.

"Daddy!" I said as a banged on his hotel room door. He opened it and I accidently banged my fist into his chest. "Sorry…" I said smiling. He laughed before wheeling my suitcase out in front of him. "It's aright pumpkin." He said kissing my forehead. I wrinkled my nose. "Really dad. Pumpkin?" I said grabbing and wheeling the bag out.

He shrugged at looked at me. "You use to love it when I called you that." He reminded me. "Well… Yeah… I use to…" I said as I attempted not to give away I'd always like it when he calls me pumpkin.

"I'm going to go back down stairs to your mother. Remember we're going to be at the park today." He said as he stepped out of his room and closed the door. "Yes daddy." I muttered as I stepped across the hall and opened my door.

I stepped inside pulling the suitcase behind me then turned and relocked the doors two locks. I sighed and threw myself onto the unmade bed. "This is going to be one of the longest days ever." I muttered to myself as I got back up and pulled the suitcase to the bed.

I needed a shower… Desperately… I forgot to take one yesterday and now I just feel ick. I then laughed at myself. "I'm at a hotel about to go to amusement park and the only thing I think of is not being clean? I'm going to be sweaty and tired by the end of the day. Why would I need a shower anyways. " I said to myself.

Crap…I've gone insane…

Snap out of it Mitchie. Snap out of it. I opened the suitcase as pulled out two tank tops so I could layer them and a pair of shorts as well as undergarments.

I shrugged and looked at my clothes before deciding to just take a shower. I stepped into the bathroom and stripped and jumped into the shower. Twenty minutes later I was done and could hear my phone going off in the other room. I sighed as I wrapped my towel around me and left the room.

"Hello?" I said picking up.

"WHERE THE FREAKING HECK ARE YOU?" Diego yelled.

I'm going to shoot him one day….

"I just got out of the shower yeesh…" I muttered as I dried off using one hand. I groaned as I listened to him yell at me for keeping him from getting to the amusement park.

"Whatever." I said before I hung up. I dropped the phone onto the bed and finished drying off and got dressed. "Much better." I murmured as I grabbed my phone which was going off like crazy cause Diego kept calling and my little drawstring backpack I brought with my wallet. I slipped on my sneakers before opening the door and pulling my phone out.

"Where are you." I said not even bothering to check the ID.

"Uh… In Italy...?" my best friend ever's voice said. "SIERRA! Oh gosh sorry I thought you were Diego cause he's all mad at me for not being ready in time" I said quickly. "It's alright I was just calling to see what's up. You were ignoring you texts." She said laughing. "I wanted to make sure you didn't like die. You never ignore you texts from me." She said giggling. "That's cause you're the only person who will text me. And sorry I was in the shower." I said laughing. "Oh okay. Well Now that I know you're not dead I'm going to go back to just texting you… MY dad is gonna be super made for me making this call. But OHWELL! I had to make sure you were still alive." Sierra ranted.

"Si. Si… SI!" I shouted into the phone as she ranted a little bit longer. "I get it. Get off the phone before you get grounded for life." I laughed as I hung up. Then my phone started to ring again.

"Yes?" I said patiently. "Get down here now. Before I come up there and drag you across the parking lot and make sure you don't see the world of the living." Diego threatened me. I could help but giggle. "You do realize that was the most horrible threat ever? You'll drag me across the parking lot then won't let me see the world of the living ever again? You majorly fail at threats." I laughed before hanging up. I checked my text messages from Sierra then ran towards the stairs and started down them. I was hopping I'd see the hot guy who asked me if I was alright again but I didn't.

I sighed but made it to my family.

* * *

**Haha. We finally updated a little quicker that normal. :p But I'm sure it will still take forever.**

**Anyways I just noticed a couple people said they are confused but its a really good story. I'll explain. This is a collaborated story with **startswithgoodbye9412 **When we started this storyy we decided that I'd write Mitchie's point of view chapters and She'd write Shane's. The story goes back and fourth between Mitchie's point of view and Shane's. **

**Maybe that helped you understand better? :)  
**


End file.
